Missing
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Young Randy Taylor has been kidnapped from his Elementary School, as the police begin the investigation they uncover evidence that leads them to believe that Randy's abduction is connceted to the unsolved kidnapping of 5 year old Stephanie Tanner. I own nothing


(Tim's family has been threatened by a powerful company executive who's not too happy with Tim)  
Tim- (walking in house) hey honey (hangs up coat)  
Jill- hey how was your day? (cooking dinner)  
Tim- you know that guy invited on Tool Time?  
Jill- (laughs) yes he's only the second most powerful man in the industry  
Tim- (stares) yeah well he threatened me today  
Jill- what, what did you do?  
Tim- why do you always assume it's my fault?  
Jill- Tim it's always your fault (laughs)  
Tim- haha funny  
Brad- (walking in house) hey guys  
Tim- hey Brad  
Jill- hey Brad (looks around) where's your brother?  
Brad- don't know I waited for him afterschool but he never showed  
Jill- what, Tim that's not like Randy  
Tim- I'm sure Randy's fine  
Brad- yeah you know Randy (jogs upstairs)  
Jill- I hope Randy's alright (walks out back)  
Tim- it's not always my fault (walks into garage)  
Wilson- hiddy hoe neighbor  
Jill- hi Wilson (walks upto fence)  
Wilson- how goes it in the Taylor home?  
Jill- well to tell you the truth I'm a little worried about Randy  
Wilson- ah and what is young Randy up to?  
Jill- Randy hasn't come home from school yet  
Wilson- well Jill you know how kids are  
Jill- I know it's just, Randy's never done anything like this before  
Wilson- well (insert quote)  
Jill- thanks Wilson  
Wison- no problem good neighbor  
Jill- I'm just gonna wait here for Randy  
Wilson- well good luck! (walks in house)  
Jill- yeah (sits down on chair)  
Mark- (walking through bushes) hi mommy!  
Jill- hi sweety!  
Mark- check out what I made! (pulls out drawing)  
Jill- oh it's beautiful sweety why don't you go show your father?  
Mark- ok, do you think Brad and Randy would want to see it too?  
Jill- why don't we all see it during dinner it should be ready  
Mark- ok! (running inside)  
Jill- (walking in) alright boys dinner is ready! (sets dishes on table and walks into garage) Tim dinners ready  
Tim- I'll be right in honey (facing opposite of Jill)  
Jill- Tim what did you do? (smiling)  
Tim- why do you always assume I did something?  
Jill- alright, alright come to dinner (laughs and walks out)  
Tim- be right there (turns to reveal hand superglued to forehead) alright here we go (begins to pull) come on (keeps pulling) let me go (pulls apart) that's better (sees bloody hand) uh oh  
Scene changes to Jill and the boys eating  
Mark- mommy can I show them now?  
Jill- not yet we have to wait for your father and Randy (turns towards stairs) Randy come on!  
Brad- Randy's not up there  
Jill- what do you mean Randy's not up there?  
Brad- I mean he's not up there duh (laughs)  
Jill- alright then where is he?  
Brad- haven't seen him  
Tim- (walking out) alright where's mommas chow (slaps hands together)  
Jill- (getting up from table) Tim we gotta talk (walking to garage)  
Tim- can't we eat first?  
Jill- now Tim (walks in garage)  
Tim- (mimicking Jill) now Tim (walks in garage & Jill shuts door)  
Jill- Tim I'm getting really worried about Randy  
Tim- Randy's fine he's big boy  
Jill- I know he is Tim, but he knows better than to be out past 8 on a school night  
Tim- he's still not home yet?  
Jill- I sat outside and waited for him for almost an hour Tim (begins to sob)  
Tim- (comforting Jill) this is serious  
Jill- I'm so scared Tim what if simething bad happened to Randy?! (crying)  
Tim- don't think like that honey (kisses Jill) let's get the boys and we'll all call around odds are Randy's hanging out with friends  
(Tim and Jill walk back into kitchen) boys we need your help  
Scene changes to everyone on phone looking for Randy  
Tim- Hi it's Tim Taylor my son Randy hasn't come home from school yet and we were just wondering if Jeremy had seen him (long pause as J's mom goes to ask J)  
Brad- hi is my brother over there? Oh sorry Randy, Randy Taylor (pause) ok thank you very much (hangs up phone) mom I don't know anyone else to call  
Jill- keep trying (into phone) hi this Jill Taylor is my son Randy there?  
Mark- mommy what's going on?  
Jill- shhh oh sorry what was that? (pause) ok thank you very much (hangs up)  
Mark- are you ok mommy?  
Jill- yeah sweetheart (hugs Mark)  
Tim- really, and what time was that? Alright thanks (hangs up)  
Jill- did you find him?  
Tim- no, and according to Jeremy Randy was checked out of school  
Jill- what who checked him out?  
Tim- according to the school principal, Tim Taylor (whole family looks shocked)  
Jill- what? (on verge of tears)  
Tim- the principal says I checked out Randy around 2:00  
Jill- they just let someone walk off with our son?!  
Tim- in a way they let me  
Jill- Randy wouldn't have gone with a stranger he knows better!  
Tim- yeah, but Randy thought he was going with me  
Jill- Randy didn't have a chance (grabs phone) I'm calling the police (family stares as Jill dials)  
Scene changes to police questioning family  
Police- when's the last time you saw your son?  
Tim- sometime this morning before he left for school  
police- and what was he wearing?  
Jill- he was uh... He was wearing a red shirt with a squares design in a lighter red, blue jeans with holes through both knees and brown shoes covered in duct tape  
Police- and do you have any recent pictures of your son?  
Jill- (get's up and grabs picture of Brad, Randy, and Mark) we had these down a few weeks ago for my moms birthday (begins to sob)  
Police- mam we are going to do everything we can to bring your son back, but in the meantime you'll need to be prepared in case of a ransom call  
Tim- you think someone took Randy for money?  
Police- at the moment were not sure; is there anyone who has a grudge against the family?  
Tim- I kinda pissed off a guy on Tool Time and he threatened me  
Police- threatened you how?  
Tim- he said he was going to make me pay  
Police- did he have a relationship with your family?  
Tim- no I had just met him  
Police- is there anywhere he could have met or been in contact of your son  
Jill- you mean he might have known Randy?  
Police- (picking up file) this report states that your son was taken out of school by a unknown male  
Tim- but they were impersonating me  
Jill- Randy wouldn't have just left!  
Police- we acquired this video from the school parking lot (puts tape in VCR) we will fast forward to a little after 2:00 when you see a young boy exit the building  
Jill- (looks shocked) there's Randy!  
Police- it appears your son was lured out alone into an open area  
Jill- (eyes glued to screen) oh Randy  
(unknown male appears from behind, grabs and gags Randy while dragging him towards his van) oh my god! (breaks into tears)  
Tim- there's gotta be a way you can track this guy  
Police- the vans license plate isn't clear enough to be read  
Tim- you gotta be able to do something!  
Police- sir we have been able to get a clear image of the man in the parking lot, but if this is the man who thinks you wronged him he will take his anger out on your son  
Jill- he's going to hurt Randy?  
Police- we believe so  
Jill- you have to find him! Please he's only 10 years old  
Police- we will distribute the picture of the man and as many pictures of Randy as possible  
Tim- he's going to hurt Randy because of me?  
Police- in his mind you wronged him  
Jill- so he abducts our son!  
Police- we believe that he targeted Randy specifically considering he's the only one of your three boys he lured out side when he just as easily could have abducted all three  
Boys  
Tim- he knew Randy?  
Police- there's also another possibility  
Jill- well what is it?  
Police- this kidnapping corresponds to an abduction of a little girl about 5 years ago  
Tim- are you saying there was another abduction?  
Police- were not sure yet, but there's similarities between the cases  
Jill- similarities like what?  
Police- (pulls out report) in the late afternoon as her elementary school got out, 5 year old Stephanie Tanner was kidnapped waiting for her bus  
Jill- 5 years old, but Randy's 10  
Police- Stephanie's father had two other children 10 year DJ and baby Michelle, her father also had his own show Good Morning San Francisco  
Tim- so what's the connection?  
Police- you and Danny Tanner both have your own shows, both of your children were middle kids, both Stephanie and Randy were abducted at their school  
Tim- oh yeah (grunts)  
Jill- what happened to Stephanie?  
Police- she's still missing mam (looks at worried Jill) mam I can't imagine what you're going through and were sorry for asking but could you prepare for an interview?  
Tim- wait what for?  
Police- in most child abduction cases the first 24 hours are vital to the safe recovery of the victim  
Jill- I'll do anything to get Randy back  
Police- go get yourselves ready we will begin soon (walks out door)  
Tim- Jill  
Jill- not now Tim (gets up) boys get ready for bed!  
Brad- (coming out of hiding place) no way  
Jill- Brad bed now  
Mark- no mommy (coming out of hiding place) we wanna help you get Randy back  
Jill- oh boys (hugs Brad and Mark) I understand you just want to help, but this something your father and I have to do alone  
Brad- (angry) no, Randy's my little brother!  
Tim- Brad listen to your mother  
Brad- no dad I'm going to help Randy! (runs out door)  
Jill- Brad! (runs to door)  
Tim- Jill you stay with Mark, I'll talk to Brad (walks outside) Brad, Brad (sees Brad sitting on slide) you're worried about Randy too huh?  
Brad- I can't just sit here and do nothing dad especially while someone hurting Randy!  
Tim- you think you sneaking off is going to help your brother and what your mother?  
Brad- dad I heard the cops say there was a girl who was abducted 5 years ago  
Tim- ah you heard about that huh  
Brad- yeah, (turns to face Tim) dad what if we never find Randy, what if he just disappears  
Tim- me and your mother are never going to let that happen (pulls Brad into hug) were never going to let Randy just disappear, but right now your mother and I need to know that you and Mark are safe  
Brad- alright  
Tim- let's get back inside (both walk into house and see Jill on phone)  
Jill- oh Tim! (crying) that was the sheriff  
Tim- what's going on?  
Jill- (crying hard) they found Randy's blood soak jacket!


End file.
